Undisclosed Desires
by MetalChickCrisis2040
Summary: Post-Perdition. Kahlan’s slowly losing her ability to control the passion and attraction surging between her and Richard. M for Smut & Sexual Situations
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _Pft. _If I owned anything, "Touched" would have gone a completely different way. And we'd get more sexy RichLan moments.

**Fiction Title: U**ndisclosed **D**esires

**Pairings: **Richard / Kahlan

**Rating: M **

**Summary: **_Post-Perdition. _Kahlan's slowly losing her ability to control the passion and attraction surging between her and Richard.

**Authors Notes: **

**!!!Contains Spoilers!!!**

No doubt Richards dream nearly shattered all of us when he was stuck in Hell (basically). This idea just came to me out of the blue, like most ideas do. Not sure how long this will be. My mind sort of wandered, lulz. Title thanks to an AMAZING RichLan video by N0ReturnPr0ductions . YouTube her since I can't link you here.

There really is no "set" universe for this. I used scene references from the SoT books, but the majority of the fic is based from LotS, as it is Post S2x10.

Little **warning** before you read. I'm not afraid to write for sexuality. Be it smut or gutter. Call it what you want, I find romance to be a very creative form of writing.

With all that boring shit said (aside from Jenna, GO CHECK OUT HER VIDEOZ), hope you enjoy! Please review when finished ;-)

**Read. +Review+ Enjoy!**

* * *

He'd gone off.

She was just here to check on him.

That's all.

Here to see where he had gone off to, after such an ordeal a few days prior.

She had no other intentions; standing there. Watching him from behind the protection of a large tree. She was thankful that the growing brush provided enough camouflage. She wouldn't be seen.

'_Dear Spirits, I should be ashamed of myself.'_

The silent chide was met with no regret, nor hindrance. The brunette did nothing to look away from the sight before her. Her intentions might have previously been to check on him… But that was before she stumbled upon a very muscular, very sweaty, and very sexy Richard Cypher.

The man was a vision of arousal. Body lean and fit, every motion of his sword rippled the muscles along his back and chest, biceps flexing and shimmering from the sweat and gratuitous sunlight.

For how long she had already been there, she wasn't sure.

The Mother Confessor had merely been about to call out to him when she'd first arrived. That was, until, she glanced up to see him removing his dampened shirt. The way he had looked bathed in the amount of light allowed through the trees, the way he seemed so content in his practicing with his blade; she had wanted to watch on unnoticed. Wanted to live in this moment.

It was tough. For her. Being a Confessor.

Getting to look, but never allowed to truly touch. At least, no without consequence. Her heart drummed in her chest when he unlaced his pants, providing more movement at his waist. Kahlan nearly fainted from the heat swelling inside her. The raw desire that made her hunger for his love.

She watched as he stood still, his chiseled chest flexing on its own accord. Blue eyes started at his moist hair, how the locks clung to his face and neck. She wanted to run her hand through his hair. Her gaze fell to his lips… Spirits, how she wanted to taste him.

A shiver went down her spine as she pictured his hot mouth on hers, the both of them giving and taking.

'_Push it down, Kahlan. You mustn't let yourself get too carried away…'_

Though, that was beginning to be a fleeting scold.

Her eyes focused in on his glistening, deliciously tan and toned skin. How his perfect pecs smoothed into the most toned pair of abs she had ever seen on a man. The way his pelvic muscles were visible just over the waist line of his slacks, and thanks to his previous move of undoing the laces, they had risen down to show the beginning of a trail of happy hair.

Reprimanding her mind was damn near impossible. Her form leant forward against the tree, thighs rubbing together as her mind took off on a flight to heaven.

Chewing on her bottom lip, her blue orbs zoned out completely, mind surrendering to the only possible bliss she would ever be allowed to savor.

_Richard lay over her, one hand bracing himself above her while the other traced finger tips over her breasts and down, tickling her stomach before gently smoothing over her thigh. His mouth covered an erect nipple, pulling the bud between his teeth before smoothing his tongue over it. Lips meshed around the area of her breast, and she moaned when he gave a light suckle. Strong, large hands were slowly subduing her. Forcing her to arch helplessly beneath him, making sweet sounds of rapture. _

_She could feel his finger tips brush over her centre, his knee sliding between her legs to press against her. A sharp gasp spilled from her, her hands smoothing down his muscular chest, caressing his skin. Bending a knee up, she arched herself against him, wanting friction-- anything to calm the pulsing between her thighs. The look in his deep chocolate eyes suggested he knew, and his hand slipped into her black leggings, cupping her moist heat before massaging her--_

"Where are you?" The voice caused her to jump suddenly, mind pulling from its reverie. Her back hit the large figure of Zedd, the grin on his face apparent as she sent a scolding look up at him. "If I didn't know any better, and judging by the little sounds you just made, I'd say--"

"Zedd." She hissed, gritting her teeth whilst her cheeks burned. The blush stained the crimson down her chest, and she could have swore her entire form was flushing. Was she really getting that into it?

Briefly, her attention turned back to the man who held her heart, and instantly, she felt the tingling sensation swell in the pit of her stomach. The rush of need, and want. The longing to feel his skin hot over her own. The feel of him moving her to a higher plane, taking them both to heaven and back. The ecstasy was palpable.

Spirits, did she want that man.

"You know as well as I that in acting on these feelings, it would bring more wrong than right."

"So I've been told." She countered bitterly, not wanting to be told what she knew. How many times had she and Richard heard this from him? How many times had he shown up to stop anything from transpiring between them. A mere kiss riled his attention, for fear they would lose control. "We're stronger than you think, Zedd."

She had hoped the old man would back off just a bit. Her Wizard and his grandfather or not, there were times when even he should just remain seen and not heard.

Zedd looked at her sympathetically a moment, reaching out to squeeze her shoulder as their attention turned back to Richard. His form was still, muscles tense as he held the sword out before him. Seemingly in a trance, or meditation.

"Whether he shows it or not, the temptation for Richard is just as great as yours, Kahlan. I don't know how he manages to keep himself back at times, with the way he looks at you." His voice sent shivers through her, the thought of Richard wanting her only adding fuel to the fire burning within.

"If there is a way for the two of you to be together, child, rest assured. The Seeker will surely find it. When he wants something as badly as this, I find it hard to believe that nothing isn't in his reach." Zedd grinned, squeezing her shoulder again before pulling out an apple from his robes and handing it to her. "Cara should be back soon with tonight's dinner. Make sure you're both back by then." His eyes lit up like fireworks.

Kahlan laughed, shaking her head lightly as she took the apple from his hand and watched him stalk off towards the camp. He certainly never changed… Not much, anyway.

Glancing down to the apple in her hands, she slumped her shoulder forward against the tree, not wanting to be seen just yet. Her eyes roamed over its texture, heart pounding in her ears when a sudden rush of heat burned through her veins.

The memory of his eyes as he sunk his teeth into an apple caused her to gasp inwardly, eyes closing in order to vividly picture the recollection.

The Spirit house now held a deep meaning for her. As well as any apple they passed by, or came across.

Kahlan swallowed hard, remembering how hot it had been near the fire. How it seemed to illuminate his manly physique. How the desire and lust and passion pulsed between them when she caressed his skin. When she tasted the juices of the apple on his skin. She could remember how hard to had been to even breathe. How badly she wished he would've taken her, and how she wished she could've taken him.

For so long, she had wanted that day to return to them. Part of her wishing that Richard hadn't stopped her when she admitted her longing for him. When she had told him that she wanted him. Part of her regretted the fact she almost gave in to selfish desires….

But damnit!

Her body ached for his. Every inch of her skin ached to feel his. For his touch. For his love.

Everything from the tips of her hair, to the small crevices in her skin, desperately wanted him and his attentions. Kahlan had never felt this strongly about any other male. She'd never had such sexually frustrating dreams. Never even felt the desire, the hunger that she felt for Richard.

Meeting him had turned her world upside down.

She never expected to fall so hopelessly in love.

Him being Seeker was just a bonus for her Confessor duty. Her life was his only because he was Richard Cypher.

But it was a wonderful feeling. Confessors were never meant to fall for anyone. They weren't given that luxury in life. Even if one had managed to give her heart to another, they could never love her back because of the Confessors cursed gift. But Richard…

He loved her. Truly. It wasn't because of her magic; he wasn't even afraid to look her in the eyes. Let alone, touch her.

Richard had just as much trouble controlling himself around her as she did around him, he had no fear of her Confessor magic. The faith he had in her was so great, so amazingly great, that it threatened to break her. How could a man such as he, someone as wonderfully perfect, place his whole heart on something that could never be?

The pain tore through her at the truth behind it all.

Despite their feelings, they could never consummate their love.

Time and time again, they were reminded of this. If only to spoil the passion that raged between them. They were caging a beast, ones who desperately clawed at the surface for each other. How much longer could she keep this up? That question now weighed heavily on her mind as her subconscious trailed off in a world of pure bliss to her, reliving a frequent dream she'd had of her and Richard for months now.

The same fantasy of the two of them slinking off together in the woods. Just like they had done when he was Confessed. Ever since, Kahlan could think of nothing but the feel of nature around them as they induced one of natures most primal acts. The autumn leaves would forever hold a special place for that… even if he had been Confessed. She could never deny the passion that had built up inside her. The longing.

It didn't help that not seeing him only fueled her desperation.

Only made her need grow for him.

And what was she to do?

A girl had to keep herself preoccupied somehow, what with the late Seeker Leo and Cara stirring up her wanton desire for Richard. And for a while there, she had been going strong, keeping her loneliness at bay.

However, with Richard back, she found the pent up feelings all too unbearable. Her heart could barely contain its joy, eyes having remained on or close to him since his return. She wasn't sure what it had been like in the Valley of Perdition. Wasn't quite sure she even wanted to ask. So she decided to let him come to her.

For now, against the winds soft chastising breeze, Kahlan Amnell wanted to bask in the thought of what it would be like to touch him in the ways she often dreamt.

From the distance, she idly placed her eyes upon the glistening sweat of his abs, outlining each contour of muscle.

Silently, her mind traced over him.

She wondered what it would feel like to touch him…

To taste the salt of his skin, to mark him as her Seeker.

And only hers.

She wanted to know what it would feel like, again, to have his hard muscles beneath her finger tips. To softly tease at the taut skin, foolishly doubting the fact his heart were racing as fast as her own.

Yet when her palm, she could nearly feel it, would settle against his chest, that heart would be matching her own beat. As if they were doing a dance.

Biting her lower lip again, Kahlan turned her back to her Seeker, pressing herself firmly back against the rough texture of the tree in order to clasp her thighs together. In the back of her mind, she could picture Richard moving between her legs. Pumping friction harder and faster, with vigor until his seed erupted within her. So vividly did she imagine him making her come, and that it was her name on his lips when he let himself go inside of her.

"Hnahh." The abrupt moan startled her, it was out of frustration. A hand briefly hesitation before finding the part of her newest attires skirt and gliding towards the apex of her thighs.

The sound of someone clearing their voice quickly put a stop to her hands mindless travel though. Replacing the pleasure of her thoughts with shear fear. Kahlan's blue eyes flew open in a hurry, tentatively reaching for a dagger at her side before her breathing slowed, and she noted the blondes two sided smirk.

"Cara." She half breathed, half sighed. "Wha-- I--" Stammering, the Mother Confessor let out an embarrassed breathy laugh, glancing back towards Richard who was now looking in their direction curiously. At least he hadn't be the one to sneak up on her…

"I find it most confusing why you can not just confess another man to take care of your…" Cara paused, assessing Kahlan briefly before shifting her weight onto the other foot, eyes trailing to the forest. "needs."

Kahlan chuckled half-heartedly at that, her eyes turning from Richard.

The Seeker, puzzled, simply shrugged and continued balancing his sword on the tip of his finger. Failing each try, but not attempting to truly succeed. His mind was the one in training, he was the weapon. The sword was merely a tool.

"Because I can't think of being with anyone other than Richard. I could never do that to him… I'd be betraying his heart…" She trailed, smoothing her dress in a slight nervous fashion. "…and his love. I'd be betraying my own, as well." Finally, her eyes moved up to meet the Mord-Sith.

For an instant, there was the briefest connection. A moment in time to which Cara could sense the pain rolling off the Mother Confessor in waves unlike anything she had ever felt before. Pain was something a Mord-Sith was more than accustomed to. They bathed in its essence, used it to gain strength. Never before had a look been so devastating, Cara nearly choked.

"…Anyway. Its getting late. I brought back dinner." Cara's eyes traveled from Kahlan, out into the distance, where Richard stood. Her eyes feasted upon the Seeker momentarily. Weighing the pros and the cons of her next choice of words. "…I'll take over the camp fire for tonight, and the meal. Try to hurry back before the food gets too cold."

Despite the monotone voice she usually spoke in, laced with husk and impatience; there was a slight understanding. Enough to show the Confessor than Richard had been right about Cara; she was trustworthy. A good ally. And an even better friend than she realized.

With a soft sigh, a simple breeze brought the brunettes eyes up towards the sun. It was ate afternoon by now. Just how long had she been standing out here, watching?

Her form turned towards the clearing, completely unblocked by the tree and she spotted his eyes on her. Those dark, rich chocolaty eyes gazing through her. It made her shiver.

She wondered what was on his mind. Her cheeks warmed with the thought that he had been watching her this whole time, knowing she was there. Reading her.

He was good for that, she noticed.

Refocusing her attention upon him, she swallowed hard. Trying to force her eyes from his chest and arms, trying without succession to remove the image of him on top of her from her mind.

She couldn't.

And it was arousing.

Breathing hoarsely, Kahlan glanced from his smoldering gaze. Turning her eyes to the ground as she felt her cheeks burning.

Richard stood with a mock grin on his features, obviously knowing she was flustered about something. Either from what Cara said, or because of her reason for remaining behind the tree. Her eyes lifted to his, and he sent her a boyish grin, one that suggested his own thoughts mirrored her own.

And little did she know they had…

"Is something wrong?" He called to her, causing her to shake her head with a smile.

He sent her a questioning stare.

"No… Its nothing." She assured, licking her top lip before glancing down at her bosom. A little indulgence wouldn't hurt…. Would it? They both needed something… Some sort of reprieve. And she could control herself before it were too late. Breathing a sigh, Kahlan found a new boldness within her, eyes hazing over lustfully. "I was just wondering… if you wanted to join me for a quick swim?"

This took him by surprise.

Remembering all to well the last time he'd gone swimming with 'Kahlan'. Though, that hadn't been her then. And as far as he knew, the woman before him was his Confessor.

"I'd think you were heading there anyway… To wash off all that sweat and dirt." Her voice held a sultry tone, forcing him to groan inwardly at the stirring in his groin. Just her voice alone was enough to arouse him.

"Yeah, I was." He grinned, wanting to return the teasing. "I could use some company. Preferably yours… Mother Confessor." Sliding his sword back in its sheath, he reached for his shirt, purposely flexing his biceps and making sure his abs pulled tight as he stood straight again.

He was right.

He was having an effect on her.

Beneath the shaded tree, Kahlan's breath hitched lightly, jaw clenching to control the swelling angst. Her smile faded into something devious.

"Then I'll be waiting for you, Seeker." She called to him playfully, padded off with a seductive sway to her hips.

* * *

**End Notes: Okay so. I toned down the sexiness in this chapter GREATLY. Seriously. I'm saving all that for chapter two, haha. Which is mainly Richard's POV-ish. Though, I love putting in Kahlan so her view too. Get ready for some Richard/Kahlan SEXYTIMES!! Let me know what you think so far! No beta, so work with me! Ciao! ;) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** IF ONLY. RK would never be cock!blocked. And Midland candles would be banished. Ferns would be cut down in certain places to allow full view of RK SMEX.

**Fiction Title: U**ndisclosed **D**esires

**Pairings: **Richard / Kahlan

**Rating: M **

**Summary: **_Post-Perdition. _Kahlan's slowly losing her ability to control the passion and attraction surging between her and Richard.

**Authors Notes: **

STOP! Its **GUTTER**TIME!

Thank you guys for the AWESOME feedback. I love reviews. They encourage me to right MOAR. I've still got a few other LotS R/K fics to finish & post. Sorry it took SO long for me to update this. I lost 7 pages of written smut I had for it, and had to re-write. Needless to say I did not detail it out the second time around. Suppose I'll save hotter smex for other fictions. At the moment, I have writers block. Apologies if it sucks! & wasn't what you expected.

I don't have a beta, so please ignore any mistakes you find.

**Read. +Review+ Enjoy!**

* * *

Despite the approaching wintry season, Richard found that this autumn day was abnormally hot for their tastes. It could have been due to his previous training, or, the latter of that thought.

The woman he was now making haste to meet.

There hadn't been a moment since they'd been apart that he hadn't thought about her. Even when he had been with the Sisters of the Light, she was still present in his mind. Urging him to continue, keeping the rage he had down. His quest was bigger than just one man, he knew what he had said.

But that didn't mean the nightmare he'd had in perdition would weigh any lesser.

His worst of fears had come true. That wasn't a reality he ever wanted to face. Especially not the possibility of his mission failing, and losing the one thing that mattered most to him. What he treasured most, above anything else. Above his life; the reason he still went forth as the Seeker.

The thought of her smile was contagious. Her blue eyes shined whenever she smiled. It made his heart soar.

A lot of things having to do with her made him swell with joy… and desire. Being the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, she had always been able to make him feel things he thought were in fairytales. The thoughts he'd often have of her should have been illegal, by all rights. What with her curvaceous form, teetering the line of something that couldn't possible be human. No creature on this earth were as voluptuously pleasing to the eye as she was.

The mere thought of touching her in any way, of hearing her moan, or seeing too much skin awoke his _sword of truth_.

Padding through the leaves, he hurried his step. Crunching branches to the ground, not wanting Zedd to stumble upon them at any given twinkling. The Spirits only knew how many moments had been spoiled thanks to the old man. Intentions aside, there were times when both Richard and Kahlan _needed_ to be alone. Not for the sole purpose of consummation, but because they had been through so much together. The only remedy to instill calamity was when the two of them were able to share their troubles.

And the best part about it, they didn't even need to say a single word. Just the confirmation that the other was there had always been enough.

Huffing a long sigh, Richard rounded the last large hill of tree and ruffled leaves, the wind seeming to catch him in the moment and stirring about. The sight before him caused him to stop dead in his tracks. As if he were at some sort of impasse.

Down a ways by mere feet, stood the beautiful and very desirable Mother Confessor. The new outfit he highly approved of accentuated her curves, giving her the look of something enticing, and dangerous. She was the image of pure sex. An epitome he wouldn't mind exploring.

Her hair trailed in the breeze, form outlined luminously by the sunlight getting ready to set just over the hills behind her. Richard was suddenly thankful for the valley; glad it provided a gratuitous lake, surrounded and caved in by a sheer wall of rock and earth. The path flattened down towards her end, and he took a step.

The slight snap of a twig alerted her attention to him.

Ever so slowly, Kahlan turned, inhaling a breath as she laid eyes upon the most manly male she'd ever come across.

His dark, chocolate eyes bore through her, nearly causing her knees to give out.

The expression on her Seekers face was born of pure, raw desire. The most generous of lust, a lovers silent plea to pleasure.

Kahlan shivered at the thought of him touching her… any where. Her skin trembled as he stopped an inch short of her, his hand lifting to brush the hair from her face.

Calloused finger tips gently stroked over smooth skin, his palm cupping the side of her face.

She couldn't think. Couldn't even breathe. They hadn't said a word, the sound of his voice hadn't even reached her yet, and she already felt like melting into mush.

Licking her lips, her blue orbs lifted to his own, darting between his eyes before her lips thinned into her special smile. Her gaze fell to his lips, and his to hers.

Gravity proved willing for both parties, their mouths slowly moving over the other in one of their slowest, most savored kisses yet.

Boldly, her tongue ran along the crease of his tiers, finding him more than eager to taste her. Their tongues ran intimately along each others; raking along the insides of one another's mouth as their lips meshed together passionately.

The sparks flying between them burst; and Kahlan felt like she was inside one of the large bon fires they'd often made during the coldest of nights. She was going up in flames.

Lack of air became an issue, parting them though only briefly as their lips met again for a small, short peck.

Inhaling greedily, Richard's eyes found her own, and she gasped at the intensity of his gaze. Her mind and reasoning long gone by now.

How many times had he tried reassuring her that everything would be okay? That letting go, letting herself love him, and him her, wouldn't turn out in the disastrous way she always rode it off to be. For too long she had been denying them both what they _needed_.

Tension had long since turned sexual, frustrating beyond belief. There was only so much masturbation a girl could take, and it wasn't often she even got the opportunity to do that. What with people who needed saving, and Zedd popping in and out at random. She was more surprised she hadn't exploded yet.

Never mind Richard.

Whom, she was sure, had been feeling the neglect. Night after night had she seen that look of desperation cross his face when he lay beside her. Unable to touch her because of what would happen if he had. They could barely reprimand themselves, restraint passing the point of control.

It was unfair.

The two felt cheated out of their love, all because of their quest and her magic.

Wasn't it enough that they had defeated Darken Rahl? That they constantly risked their lives for the world to survive? Wasn't it enough that they never asked for anything in return?

At first. It had been fine. Richard hadn't cared much about not being able to lie with her in that way. He didn't love her only for her body. Nor the solace he knew she could provide. Their love ran deeper than physical attraction.

However, after so much fighting and stress, the tension built. It piled upon them both, and it was becoming more than a distraction. Part of him screamed for the reasoning behind this. How could they explain to Zedd if she got pregnant? Or, if he were to end up confessed? Aside from their love, Zedd would argue against them. He tried to make the idea that perhaps they both needed the outlet for venting. Would argue how if something happened in a fight because one was distracted it would be because they didn't get the time together they so wished for.

Though, that hardly mattered now.

The thoughts of comprehension as to what was going on had already vanished. Replaced by wanton need and hunger.

The hand that had been cupping her cheek smoothed down her neck, finger tips casually gliding a path of fire and ice down her skin, gliding towards the front of her.

She had to bite her lower lip when he slid said hand over her chest, bringing up his other to aid in unlacing her dress. How many times had she imagined this since their time in the tombs? Or even when he had been confessed?

There was something enticing about the way he looked at her when he removed the strings from the loops. The way his hands worked at a comfortable pace. And how her eyes seemed to lock with his, making her heart pound in her chest.

She wondered if he could hear it, could see the blush forming as he brushed his hands back up her skin, smoothing down over her shoulders, and dragging the material of her dress with them.

Goosebumps rose across her skin after his hands, her dress pooling to the ground around her feet. A light gust of wind caused her to shiver even more, making him pull her closer.

Kahlan's breath hitched, his mouth hovering closely over hers so they shared precious air. Something they both found rather intimate.

His hands traced down her arms, the rough texture of his skin combined with his gentle touch creating a pleasant sensation.

Pulling her closer, his head dipped to taste her lips again. In a blur of unrestrained desire, her hands had stroked their way down his chest, finding the hem of his shirt before tearing it up over his head.

Their breathing became jagged, chests heaving as they panted from the thundering of their hearts.

Richard found his attention being beckoned by the swell of her chest, eyes feasting on the sight of how perfect her breasts were; held captive by her corset. Her cheeks burned with the thought of him enjoying the view, causing her to rub her thighs together in anticipation of what was going to transpire between them.

Nothing would stop them.

She made that silent declaration.

If he became confessed, she would simply take her life. But she could not go another day without feeling him. Without knowing what it would truly feel like to have him moving inside her, to hear him calling her name as he reached his nirvana.

She wanted so desperately to feel his muscles, to feel him over her, to feel his hot skin sliding against her own.

Gods, did the mere thought make her wet.

She bit her lower lip again, it was all she could do to keep from ravishing him.

Without words, his hand resumed its journey. Ghosting over the skin of her arm, and shoulder, lightly pressing against her neck. A soft moan erupted from her throat, and she tilted her head back as he flattened his palm against her, raking his large hand from her neck down over her chest.

"Richard." She gasped, suddenly anxious to remove her corset so he had more to work with. She could almost feel him kneading her chest.

His chocolate gaze darkened more, an arm wrapping around her slim waist before pulling her flush against him, head dipping to press open mouth kisses along her neck and collarbone.

Kahlan immediately brought her hands up into his hair, completely forgetting where they were. The sensations going through her from such simple gestures blew her mind.

Maybe she was sex craved.

Maybe she was feeling such things because she had never done the act.

But one thing was for sure.

Richard was the only man to make her heart pound upon sight.

The thunder hammering against her chest pulsed against his lips, causing Richard to glance up at her with a smirk. His mouth latching onto her pulse, and gently sucking the skin he found there. His tongue trailed over the redness of skin , soothing its dull ache and earning another breathy moan.

She needed him now, tonight. More than ever.

Strong, large hands were rough gliding along her arms, moving around to tug at the corsets lacings. She groaned from the wanton need, the heat pooling in the pit of her stomach. If she didn't get out of this fucking corset soon, if he didn't remove his pants… She entertained the idea of confessing him just to make him go faster.

Finally the lacings dangled, the corset relaxing-- loosening. The straps fell down her arms and as quickly as they had, she pulled back from him to let it fall away completely.

Pink nipples beaded from the air, and mostly from the sight of him feasting her in. His eyes were focused on her breasts, watching them heave with a nervous anticipation.

Gripping her wrist, he pulled her flush against him, both gasping from the contact of skin.

Kahlan could feel her mind swirling from the way his hard chest felt against her. His hands smoothed down her back, face buried in her hair as he too, took in the essence of feeling her.

"Kahlan…" He murmured softly, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist and lowering her a top the leaves beneath them. She barely had time to catch her breath before she felt his lips continuing their journey down her neck.

His hands had already begun to pull at her skirt, tugging the material down her thighs before relieving her of her shorts.

She lay bare beneath him, so vulnerable and open before him she almost felt insecure.

One look from him quickly set those aside. She watched him brace himself above her. Sinew and strong, the muscles of his chest and biceps bulging and defining from the position. He had never seemed so big, so tantalizingly handsome to her.

His touch was light against her, applying pressure as he went. Tracing along the undersides of her breasts before tickling down her stomach, dancing around her belly-button, and then lowering. Kahlan's breath hitched when she felt him trace the apex of her thighs, dipping between to ghost over her sex.

Her hips instinctively rose towards him, gesturing him to feel her. To do more than a simple light caress.

His jaw tensed at her invitation, seeing her eyes fully open to him. "Please, Richard…" She whispered, parting her thighs and reaching down to pull his belt from the loops of his pants. Her knee's dropped open, and he placed his palms on the insides of her thighs, gently spreading her legs for him more. The heat of him caused her to shiver, and she used her feet to help push his pants down.

Completely bare before one another, Richard found that even though his need was painfully throbbing, he wanted her first time to be something she would never forget. Something she could look back on, and want again someday.

The look upon her face was adorned with trust. She showed no fear, only the slight nervousness of her inexperience. She idly wondered if she would even be any good to him, though the thought quickly left her mind the moment his finger tips brushed over her glistening sex. His eyes found hers as he stroked her gently, applying pressure.

The gasp that erupted from her surprised her, a rolling moan tearing from her throat as she relaxed back against the pleasure, arching and writhing and begging him to please her further. She could do no more than bask in the sensations he was causing.

He gazed down at her, noting the full body blush she now wore. Unable to resist temptation, his lips sought her right nipple and gently sucked the bud into his mouth. With his hand working her sex, and his tongue laving over her breast, she was sure she wasn't going to last.

"Richard… I need you, now…" Her raspy voice pulled him from his ministrations, he'd barely gotten started and she was ready. Giving her nipple a firm suckle, he pulled back, pulling his hand from her soaked heat, rolling the other peaked bud of her breast between his forefinger and thumb.

She hissed lightly, reaching up to dig her nails into his shoulders, sending him a mild glare of warning and pleasure. Somewhere in the back of her mind, the magic blossomed and threatened to cascade from her and into him.

Having wanted to taste her, Richard knew those plans of foreplay would need to be saved for next time. His Confessor wanted to be satiated, and by the look in her eyes, if she didn't get what she wanted, he would be Confessed under different circumstances than intended.

There was time to eat her later, he reasoned.

Positioning himself, he swiped the tip of his cock along her slit, applying slight pressure to stroke down her clit and coat himself in her nectar. He licked his lips, bracing himself on one hand before resting the head of his shaft against her center.

Kahlan closed her eyes against the feeling, biting her lower lip to muffle the moans that wanted to escape. Her eyes found his, and she nodded her head, no longer able to withstand the pulsing, nor the wanton need to have him inside her.

Richard inhaled, bracing his hands on either side of her before his lips fell against her own and he slowly sunk himself into her velvety hot sheath.

Kahlan could barely believe the amount of pleasure spiking through her. She had to break the kiss, her head flying back as a scream tore from the depths of her. She could feel every inch, every vein and pulse and it made her wetter than she could ever remember.

The feeling of his hardness throbbing inside her sent her over the edge, and she felt the ecstasy overwhelm her. She could feel herself so close to orgasm so fast, and she prayed to the spirits he were as close. She wanted to experience her first orgasm with him when he was inside her.

Clenching her inner muscles around him, she grinned inwardly when his eyes rolled back, reveling in the low groan that came from him.

"Kahlan…" His breath caught in his lungs, body fully merged with hers, he could think of nothing else being this perfect.

Rolling her hips, she signaled him to move and moaned once he complied. The feeling of him sliding in and out of her at a slow pace nearly sent her toppling over the edge, but his movements stopped when he knew she was getting close. Lips finding her neck, and any skin of reach to occupy his time with while he waited for her to calm down.

"Richard--" She gasped, arching her back against a particularly hard thrust that left her begging for more. Wanting him to go faster, wanting to feel him deeper. She let him know, locking her legs around his waist and bucking her hips against his in time.

The two panted and moaned as they gave and took from one another, finding themselves living the in the moment of being able to have this. Kahlan knew the moment Richard brought her to heaven, that she would release her power. She wanted to remember the feeling of him as he was now, her Richard.

Catching her flavored nipple in his mouth, he lapped over it with his tongue, tasting her essence and groaning when she raked her nails down his back. His hips jerked harder into her, her hips rising at that moment and the angle forced him to hit the one spot that made her scream.

Her entire body arched, every muscle clenching as her orgasm swept over her. Thunder with no sound reverberated throughout the area, and the power of coursing from her into him, coupled by the sensation of her coming, sent him over the edge.

Thrusting into her faster, he emptied his seed deep within her, moaning at the feeling. Despite being drained, Kahlan let out a small pleasure-felt cry from the warmth of him inside her.

As he collapsed down onto her, she was positive she'd never felt so good. Felt so happy in her entire life. Hugging his body to hers, she didn't care if he crushed her. She just wanted to keep him there, for as long as time would allow them.

But, he had other plans.

"I hope you don't think because it was your first time, and all, we'd only go one round." he grinned.

* * *

**End Notes: **Yea, I know this got REALLY sucky towards the end. After losing all the detailed smut I'd written, I completely felt uninspired and the smut just wouldn't come back to me afterwards. Writers block is a serious pain in my ass. Let me tell you. So I apologize for how bad this was, I'm really ashamed to even post something this horrible. And I promise future smut will be WAY better. Can read RPF (if you're into it) at my LiveJournal. My user name there is MCC2040 . Once again, sorry for how bad this sucked. -_-; Ciao.


End file.
